Mischief & Maladies
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: The Knights of Camelot come to regret plotting pranks on a certain young Warlock


It had all started with a silly prank, just a stupid idea by Percival to play a silly trick on Merlin. The simple concoction he had paid for was simply supposed to raise the tone of the young man's voice until he sounded like a woman only it had backfired. Merlin had woken the morning after completely changed, his body having morphed into that of a woman. It had taken several attempts at rectifying the problem from Gaius until he had returned to his normal state, enough time for him to be hit upon several times, the most embarrassing of all being the time Arthur had made a move upon the young wizard. Something the Knights had found more than hilarious, though none would admit to their King the reason why they were laughing.

From the moment his temporary breasts had disappeared, Merlin had sworn revenge on the Knights responsible for his change. Percy, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine. He had plans in store for each and everyone of them. None life threatening of course. Nothing would be hurt but their pride. The warlock slipped down the covered pathway as he stalked secretly after his first target. Elyan had had the least involvement in the scheme therefore he had decided his embarrassment would be smaller than the others. In more ways than one. As the call had gone up for the knights to gather for a partrol Merlin had rushed to Elyian's horse and fed it a small potion, shrinking it to the size of a child's pony. Many had laughed as the young knight had clambered on it having no other choice but to trail several feet behind the rest of his comrades as they rode from the kingdom.

After the first incident the Knights had been more careful around Merlin making sure to check their food and drinks often just to be certain that they too wouldn't face the man's wrath. One slip up was enough for Leon, having been too obsessed with checking his clothing for any signs of tampering as he walked down the front stairs he did not notice the slippy pool of water that lay at the bottom. Only as he skidded head first into a pile of horse dung did he realise that he too had suffered the vengeance of Arthur's servant.

Being smarter than any of the knights had anticipated Merlin had taken a break after the retribution dealt out to Leon. He simply waited for the right opportunity to assert itself and only a few weeks later a chance to gain retaliation on Gwaine arose unexpectedly. The warlock had been searching around the lake for several herbs for Gauis when he had spotted the knight taking an early morning swim in the water. He crept quietly around the edge of the lake until he reached the pile of abandoned clothing, scooping every last piece up and rushing back to Camelot. Watching the Knight having to walk naked through the Kingdom at the busiest part of the day was more than worth the telling off he got from Gaius.

His final target had been a much more difficult prospect. Following Gwaine's nude stroll Percival had become extremely cautious around Merlin, eyes constantly trained upon him whenever they were in the same vicinity. His paranoia had grown so extreme that even when they were on camp outs Percival wouldn't let himself sleep until the other was already asleep. It amused him to see the tall Knight so jumpy, on several occasions he had even hidden behind walls and leapt out simply to toy with him.

The warlock didn't even have to work hard to complete his task to embarrass Percival , the knight had done it all himself. It had occurred during a feast which Arthur had been hosting for a nearby Kingdom. Merlin had been pouring the wine during the feast unknown to the other. At a point during the meal he had jokingly raised the jug and winked tauntingly. Percival had leapt up, spitting the contents of his goblet all over the neighbouring Kingdom's princess, something which had left the knight speechless and red faced. After apologising profusely he had rushed from the hall and gone into hiding until the visiting royals had left Camelot.

Afther the Knight's came to an agreement within one another. Under no circumstances at all would they ever mess with Merlin again. It wasn't worth the revenge.


End file.
